


Idris High

by Cnr0802



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Kaelie-is-a-bit-obsessive, M/M, Romance, a-bit-of-angst, love-them-so-much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cnr0802/pseuds/Cnr0802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Max didn't have to die, What if he could be saved? Clary's family dies so she has no choice but to live with the only people she has left; The lightwoods, she meets an arrogant golden boy, and sets out to save the only people she has left. On her journey she encounters some unlikely friends who assist them on their quest to save the thing they hold closest to their heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PS:<br/>if you found anything that I should fix I would really like some suggestions! thanks!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS just wanted to say this is my first fic (it's co-authored) 
> 
>  
> 
> Clary meets jace;) what could possibly go wrong....

_If you are reading this you now may be in danger. What you are going to read will change everything. It did to us, anyway. But, if you think this is fantasy then fine. How about this. This is a story about monsters and heroes. Loss and Love. Friends and enemies. Deception and Lies._

_Jace POV_

I was dreaming of girls, and freshman year until I felt something hard hit my head; groggily I turn around to see a face I have learned to love and hate. My smug looking blue eyed cousin Will Herondale. He backed up and leaned against the doorframe, whole body nonchalant. “Come on and wake up you blonde egotistical child! Man this is fun! Aw come on don’t look at me like that. You know what? I think I have a large bucket of water in the basement… Ice cold.” He smirked and made a show of backing out of the room slowly, his smile growing with every step. I saw this and laughed, smirking I cooed back, “go kiss your wife Tessa I’m busy”. For that comment I get another whack on the head, this time he jumped from the door and pushed his hand down hard on my head. He frowns and says “You’re going to miss your flipping flight back to your obese America so you had better get up!” It was true. I had to go back to live with my friends in New York. I really didn’t want to get up but I thought of staying here with Will and common sense took control of my body. I finally pull myself out of bed. The question that lingered in my head as I pushed Will from my room left a smile on my face. Did I finally get up willingly or unwillingly?

 

_Clary POV_

I was sleeping happily, floating in my own haven of quietness when I felt something jump on my bed. I concluded it was either Max, Izzy, or Church the cat. It wasn’t like it was Alec. Alec never comes in my room; It gets awkward when a guy is in your room even if he is like a brother to you. I mean, it wasn’t like I asked to live with them. It wasn’t like I asked for these new living arrangements. The Lightwood residence wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t really home. The siblings were cool though. A distraction that kept my mind busy. I then I felt tiny little 10 yr old hands shaking me and knew it was Max, the youngest Lightwood sibling. “ Clary! Wake up!” I smiled in my pillow and buried myself deeper into my soft lavender covers, “NEVER!” I felt the bed shake as Max giggled. “okay, I guess i’m gonna have to let Izzy get that cup of ice and pour it down your shirt then!” I shivered at the thought. Izzy was the middle sibling of the three, and the only girl. She was a handful sometimes but it was always fun chasing after her. “Ugh fine, i’m up!” I acted upset but I really didn’t mind, actually I liked it, I thought it was sweet that he would come and wake me up in the morning even though I had an alarm clock, but I would never tell him that. Somethings are better left untold. When I got downstairs I was flooded with relief when I saw Alec at the stove trying super hard to perfect the omelet and Izzy running around rambling about how he was crazy for trying that hard even though in about an hour that omelet would be gone. This had become a normal occurance for me since the beginning of summer when everything changed. Loss is hard, especially losing my whole family. My mom, dad, and brother died in a plane crash while looking at colleges for my brother Sebastion. It was currently the end of August already the end of summer. It wasn’t like i’ve been counting the days but I was still trying to pretend like this was just a temporary stay and not forever, I guess it hurt too much to accept it. Izzy was the one who snapped me out of my thoughts. “Clary! Why aren’t you dressed? Jace is going to be here any minute!” I frowned at this. “Now explain this to me one more time, why am I getting dressed for a guy I haven’t even met?” she smiled at me, showing her row of perfect white teeth. “Because I said so!” Jace was Izzy and Alec’s adopted brother who was never around when I was younger or when I moved into the Lightwood’s home so I couldn’t care less who this was. Apparently he spent the first part of the summer with his cousin and his wife who lives in Europe somewhere I don’t know all the details . I didn’t have a reason to be scared or nervous but somewhere deep inside I wasn’t sure what would happen. When I finally got dressed, I had on my favorite plain green shirt who’s not a fan of some color anyway? It also complimented the figure that I had. after years of hoping and praying, a pair of ripped up skinny jeans and a pair of white converses with my hair in a black head band in my wild mass of wild red hair and I had a little makeup on so I didn’t look like a zombie since I just woke up. I fumbled down stairs to get my approval from Izzy; “ OMG you look hot!!” before I could answer there was a loud knock.

_Jace POV_

I knocked on the door, a loud banging noise came from inside; I shuddered. Why was I so nervous? Before I could answer myself the door opened, Izzy shrieked and gave me the most girly hug imaginable I laughed and hugged her back, once she unclasped her arms I man-hugged Alec and Max ; but then I saw her, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she had wild red hair the most purest green eyes I have ever seen and freckles over the top her cheeks. I must have been staring because she blushed the deepest shade of red; I smirked, “ Who's the little red over here?”, Izzy’s eyes widened and smiled looking back flipping her obsidian black waves in my face “ oh I'm sorry, Jace , this is Clary she is living with us from now on under um, certain circumstances”, Clary gave a shy smile, “ No it’s alright Izzy” she turned to me “ my family died in a plane accident and your parents are the only people even close to family I have left, so I am living here now.” she smiled but there was an overwhelming amount of sadness in her eyes, I just wanted to run across the room and hold her in my arms. WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING? I tried reasoning with myself, you are a player, you don’t fall in love with one girl over just one freaking day! but it wouldn’t work. I liked her, maybe even more than like, it’s crazy I know but I feel like I would do anything for her; take a bullet for her, and there’s nothing I can do about it. I was falling helplessly and I wonder if she feels the same way.

_Clary POV_

WHY DID I TELL HIM THAT? It was so weird when looking into those huge gold perfect eyes I feel like I could tell him anything, and I did; I told him about my parents. How could I do that? It took me a whole month to tell Izzy why I was living with her, but no I tell Jace about my family right then and there, could I be falling for this boy? When I get to my bedroom, Izzy and Max were already in there and they were both dancing on my purple furry carpet so I dance along too. The song ends and we laughed and jumped on my bed. When Max left to go see the boys, I turned over to find Izzy looking at me giving me the goofiest grin possible, “Jace so likes you!!!!” I groaned “no he doesn’t” she giggles “Does so and you so like him, it would be great too! You guys are in the same grade it would be sweet!” I wonder could he really like me? Izzy must have saw me thinking about it and she said “he was staring at you for freaking 5 minutes and did not even look at anything else! thats got to mean something” I chuckled “ Yeah it means he was thinking what the _(Your choice of word)_ is this chick doing here!” she squealed and hit me with my pillow, I couldn’t complain because I was too busy laughing.

  
  
  


_Jace POV_

What the heck was going on up there! There was a bunch of squealing and laughing up there and all we were doing was watching the news. “ hey Alec do you want to go scare the girls and see what they do?” Alec looked at me and frowned “isn’t that a little immature?” Alec was really getting on my nerves. “Come on it’ll be fun!” little Max chimed in “yeah come on you’re no fun anymore, PLEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE” he finally gave in “fine but if we get in trouble with mom and dad I am sooo blaming you.” I rolled my eyes “fine let's just go you big baby”

_Clary POV_

We were dancing around in when all the lights went out, at first we thought it was a power outage but then we heard scratching, and we knew it wasn’t Church because the grumpy little animal was asleep on my bed and the boys were supposed to be down stairs, I looked at Izzy and she looked at me; I tried to play it off with a shrug but we both knew we were terrified, then the door opened and………

 

_Jace POV_

Okay, I know it’s a little cruel to turn the power off, but if you’re a  Herondale, you’re all or nothing, so once we turned off the power we shuffled up the stairs and we made Alec scratch the wall slowly with his ladyfingers, and wait to see what happens; all the movement in the rooms stop. I knew my plan was working so slowly I slightly crack open the door making sure to stay in the shadows I mouthed “On three” they smiled and nodded all together we counted “One, Two,” and on three we ran into the room, and the girls scream; but as I was running I tripped on something in the room and the next thing I know I am on top of Clary her face was frozen with shock, a little bit of disgust and something I couldn’t recognize. I shuffle off of her and help her up; when we turn around the room was at a standstill; Izzy was looking at us with a stupid grin on her face and Alec and Max were standing there dumbfounded as if they had no clue of what was going on. I looked at Clary who was clearly blushing even though I couldn’t see it, I smirked and thought about how we scared the girls; my plan had worked, well even if there was a casualty.

  
  


_Clary POV_

OMG this is flipping not happening, Jace freaking Herondale is on top of me; first off what is going on, second off why is Jace on top of me, and third off why is it taking every inch of my being not to kiss him? Jace helped me up and now I had to face Izzy’s smug little face. After the boys had left to turn on the power, I decided that I was “going to bed” but Izzy knows me too well and gets herself comfortable on my bed, “So Clare-bear” that was her nickname for me; ‘you wanna talk about it” we both knew what “it” meant, I looked at her as if nothing happened and in the sweetest voice I said, “nope!” she snickers “ you totally have to believe me now right?” I groaned “ Izzy he does not like me if anything he hates me, like you said he’s a player and players don’t pick the ugly girls, he has the whole pick of all the freaking girls in the school , so yeah don’t blame me if I find it a smidge bit hard to believe that Jace Herondale has a crush on me” she rolls her eyes “oh come on have you seen the way he looks at you , it’s like you’re a big mac at McDonalds, he wants to freaking eat you!!” She falls off the bed laughing, and I throw the first thing I get my hands on; it was a slipper and that only makes her laugh harder; finally I give in and start laughing too.

 

_Jace POV_

I was watching a movie in my room, thinking about how the day had gone. I was so pumped and yet confused about what to do. Suddenly, Alec comes in; he has a sad solemn look on his face and I know whatever he has to say isn’t going to be good. Alec never looks like this. My heart stutters and I stand up. “ Alec is everything okay?” he looks at me for a long time and says nothing. I start to panic, wanting to grab him and shake him. Finally, he takes in a shaky breath and says, “ Max has brain cancer, nobody knows but mom, dad, and I. Max doesn’t even know, but he might be getting suspicious. The doctor told us in private because of how young he is, he can’t have chemotherapy because he’d get an allergic reaction. We tried once but it didn’t work, they... “ He took another breath and looked at me with silver lining his eyes. “They say he has less than a year. You can’t tell anybody, we’ll tell them when it’s time , I just thought you should know. And please” he said with a new roughness to his voice. “Don’t tell Izzy. Or Clary. Clary treats him like a blood brother and visa versa. It would kill her to lose another family member. But Izzy, It would… She can’t, wouldn’t, be able to…” He turned away and braced himself against my dresser. He froze picked up a comic that was lying in top of it. It was Max's. Max had given it to me to read. And Clary, I had no idea Max and her were close. Alec regained his composure and said, “Just don’t. I… I have to go now.” With that he left, stumbling a little as he found the door handle. I stood there and found my cheeks dampening. No, not Max . I shook and fell on my bed. My whole world turned upside down when I met Clary, now it stopped still. Max was leaving… Forever. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. That was the first time I really cried in 12 years. I heard something almost fall outside my door but couldn’t stand to get up and see what it was. After a while, I got up. I couldn’t stay like this. Max was still here and I was determined to make the most of our time together as possible. With a new sore determination, I got up and was about to walk out of my room when I remembered something. A few seconds later I walked out of my room with a manga comic in my hand and a new push in my steps as I strode to Max's room. That’s when something red caught my eye and when I spun around, I froze, too surprised at what I saw to do anything else.


	2. Broken walls

Clary’s POV  
When the door opened I froze, and when he came out and saw me, I panicked. I didn’t really mean to eavesdrop on him for a whole 10 minutes but that’s exactly what happened. I was walking down the halls because I couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t stop thinking about him. About what happened. My lungs and heart still hadn’t recovered. Then again, he did fall on top of them. I was walking down the hall when I heard Alec from Jace’s room. I still wasn’t used to having this Jace in my living quarters… Or mile radius. He unnerved me and yet I couldn’t stop thinking about him and those large Golden eyes that went too perfectly with his careless, flawless, hair. I had stopped in front of his door and heard what Alec had said. I was shaking by the time he finished. Max … I couldn’t lose him. When Alec walked out of the room, I had hide behind a wall, saved by the few seconds when Alec fumbled with the door knob. After he left I went up to Jace’s door to knock on it when I heard a pained noise, a sob I realized. That’s when it hit me. Jace really did care. That’s when I started to feel my own protective barrier come crashing down on me. The same wall I had put up after that cursed plane crash. That same wall that got fractured when that to perfect of a boy Jace came into my life. That wall fell and I found myself falling to the ground. Jace didn’t come and I couldn’t move away. I cried too, in harmony with him. That was the first time I had really cried in 12 years. I didn’t even hear the door open up, only did I realize it when the door shut with a soft click. I looked up to see Jace peering down at me. At my tears. At my broken wall that surrounded me. 

 

Jace’s POV  
She had heard and was here. She had listened to me cry. She had ruined a secret between Alec and I. Yet she had also needed to know. She had cried. She had let down her wall like I did to mine. I looked down at her and her vulnerableness. I didn’t register my movements as I bent down and sat next to her. I grabbed her gently and pulled her into a protective hug. She sucked in a watery breathe and tensed, but slowly unwound and collapsed against me. Together we sat in the hallway and didn’t speak. There was nothing to speak about. After a peaceful, oddly good feeling moment, she pulled slightly away and pulled the comic from my hand and let out a dry laugh pushing away a strand of her red hair. She turned and looked at me with those piercing green eyes. “I used to read these with my best friend friend Simon. That’s how Max and I really started to bond.” she sighed. I frowned. “ I never heard of this Simon before. Who was he and where is he right now?” I asked her. She made a face between sadness and the attempt to put back up that shield. What had I said? She caught me looking at her and she laughed another one of those dry laughs that made me want to hold her tighter. “ My friend Simon had been my friend since before I can remember. Our parents were close and him and I were the same age so naturally we bonded. My brother liked him too but Simon was my friend. We went literally everywhere together. I was at his house while my brother went with my parents to check out colleges. It was him who broke the news to me and told me. It hurt, but at least he was there for me. A few weeks later, he started acting weird. Getting in trouble. The next week, he disappeared and I never saw him again. Now, everything of mine was gone. That’s when I was taken in by the Lightwoods. Tragic Huh?” I was dumbfounded, oh my gosh how could this happen to her? And then the next thing is a blur; my lips crashed against hers, at first it was painful, full of desperation, then I gentled, I cannot believe this, I am actually kissing her, my hands curled in her hair, and her hands were around my neck; I don’t know how long it had been when we finally pulled away she smiled “I wasn’t expecting that to happen” I grinned at her “ me either” she frowns “ what are we now?” I pondered this for a moment, then I said “ Whatever you want us to be” then she timidly pulled me into another soft kiss and pulled away and softly whispered a word for me and me only “this” I smiled and hugged her half laughing and half crying thinking in my mind WOW!

Clary POV

I was feeling a lot of things at that moment sadness because of Max , I mean I can’t lose anyone else; then I was feeling ecstatic like I just got a boyfriend at least I think so and it wasn’t like an eh boyfriend, it is freaking Jace Herondale; finally confused about how all this could happen so fast. When I got into my bedroom I quickly got on my Aqua, blue, gold and white chevron pajama pants and a white tank top and my white slippers I texted Izzy to come to my room, and about 5 milliseconds later Izzy comes running into the room like a hurricane and gives me a worried look “ what’s the problem, who did it, what's their security number, I will find them!” I laughed but then I told her about what happened and all she does is grin. Oh boy am I in trouble.

Jace’s POV

I was back in my room, just starting to read the comic Max had given me when I heard a faint, tentative knock on the door. I smiled and got up, sauntering to the door with me super sleek and sexy swagger. I opened it up and grinned when I saw her staring up at me, her body leaning up against the door frame in a nonchalant way. “Hey” I said to her, my voice unsteady. She gave a small smile; the kind that made me want to kiss her and hold her in my arms “Want to go see Max ? He might be asleep but we can still see. I kinda feel bad for not going earlier… You know. A certain boy did get in the way.” She said with a growing grin. “ Sure” I said smirking. We were walking down the hall when I heard a loud scream. It was high pitched and full of fear. We froze. And then ran. It was Izzy and it was coming from Max’s room. I ran and saw Max on the floor with a dazed look in his eyes his blonde hair scattered all over his face and knew there was something wrong and not one of his little theatrics so I quickly yelled at Clary to go help Izzy while I ran to Alec’s room. I pushed his lazy butt out of his bed and looked at him with a look to kill and he knew. All I remember was screaming and the pounding of footsteps. Max's small body was in my arms and there was sobbings clouding my thoughts. Then, there were bright red lights and sirens cutting through my ears. The next thing I remember was the cold white walls of the hospital and the clouding doom of the hospital room. Max's fragile body was placed down and soon a nurse was putting an IV into little Max's arm and Clary crying into my shoulder. My world stopped then again. And started. And stopped. Suddenly the world faded and the darkness carried me down with Clary’s voice screaming my name and her cold fingers grasping my arm as I tumbled into a dark oblivion.


	3. A Promise

Jace POV

My eyes slowly opened from a long dreamless state when I saw Clary sitting beside me; I smiled, well I think I smiled; I’m not really sure but when I looked at her she was smiling back, “hey little red” some of my energy was coming back, she giggled “ hey goldie locks” I smiled at the nickname she had given me, but before I could say anything about it she frowned “ Max woke up this morning, he was asking for you and I didn’t know what to say” I frowned myself too “ where was Alec in all of this” she gave a shy smile “I told them to go to sleep because they were practically drooling all over poor Max because of how tired they were”. Then a thought bursted in my head “wait how long have I been here” she tried to dodge the question “hey are you hungry, I’m hungry, let’s go get some food” I got up thankfully only an IV was in my arm; and ran to stand in front of her “ we can go eat when I know how long i've been here” I had positioned myself in front of the door so she couldn’t get out without going through me which she and I both knew was not going to happen, finally she gave up; with a loud huff “ you’ve been here for a week, so has Max but they said he could go home now since he is stable and really there is nothing they can give him. You’ve been in a self induced coma, the doctor says it’s kinda like a fight or flight reaction” I’ve been here for a week, it didn’t feel like a week, it felt like a day if that, more like hours, finally I took her in my arms and hugged her trying to change the subject “Now would you like to eat?” she gave a relieved sigh and chuckled “YES” so with that we got up to eat.

 

Clary’s POV  
As we were walking down to the cafeteria Jace slings his arm around my shoulder and smirks at me; “whats with your face Goldi” he does a mocking face that was supposed to be hurt, “ that stings! you know that when a guy has a girlfriend he usually doesn’t hear them make fun of him” my heart flutters, he just called me his girlfriend but I am not letting him know that I was fazed “ Well I’m not your typical girlfriend” Jace chuckles and smiles into my hair “ no you’re much much more” he kisses my cheek which makes my gasp but I am pretty sure he doesn’t notice because he doesn’t nag me about it. When we make it to the cafeteria it was completely different than what I expected it was really nice like starbuck’s pumpkin spice latte nice, it was modern yet classic at the same time; the food was really good too, I ate a grilled chicken salad and Jace ate french fries and stole the chicken off of my plate, so finally I stole a french fry from him and he just stole the rest of my chicken, I guess I didn’t want the chicken anyways. Then someone caught my eye some asian boy with spikey black hair with electric blue streaks scattered all over his head and blue eyeliner. He was dressed like a hipster; he had skinny jeans and a t-shirt advertising a band concert from about 20 years ago He sees me too and starts to come over. I poke Jace who looks up from the chicken and protectively puts his arm around me, and when the hipster boy gets over to us he is smirking “Don’t worry I’m not interested” then he winked at Jace who scowled and I laughed and asked “so what’s your name hipster” he laughed at my nickname for him and said “ Magnus Bane’s the name and helping people is the game” Jace , who still looks angry notices Magnus looking at me and gets defensive “Are you sure you’re not interested?” Magnus huffs out a sigh “oh alright I’m a free willing bisexual, your girl is very attractive and you both should come over some time” Magnus looks at me and jace up and down; at that Jace starts glaring at him with anger that could scare the toughest person to death, this makes Magnus grin “Hey you asked and I have nothing to hide” then he winks at me and I feel Jace’s clutch on me tighten. To change the subject I ask “Hipster boy, why are you at the hospital?” He tightens at this clearly uncomfortable, and says “ It doesn’t matter about me biscuit, it matters about Max and what I have that can fix him right up!” I freeze he has something that can cure Max ? I can see Jace feels the same way but before I can say anything Jace goes into full brother mode; “we’ll take anything and pay anything.” Magnus looks amused “don’t you want to know how I know about Max ?” Jace looks confused “Not really” he huffs “ I just want my brother to live” Magnus laughed “Well you’re gonna hear anyways; I am a warlock” he snapped his fingers and more grilled chicken appeared in front of Jace; of course Jace was impressed; “Anyways” he looked at Jace and then at me and said “both of you come from a long line of shadowhunters and that means you two are shadowhunters too, any ways Jace’s parents called me telling me about Max and I told them that I could help them but for a price.”shadowhunters ? What are those? What are you talking about?” I asked. Magnus sighed. “It means you can see the shadow world and you're supposed to save the mortal world from demons .” He looked out our confused afraid faces and laughed. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to fulfill that ‘responsibility’ anymore. A few decades ago some shadowhunters saved the world by closing the demon hole that leaks demons into our world. It was pretty epic if you ask me. Anyway, after that, there was no need for shadowhunters. They gave a special group of shadowhunters the job of hunting down rogue mutants which are vampires, warlocks, werewolves, etc. these are living beings who are a split between demons and humans or other cross breeds Now the only thing you do is see the shadow world Now NO MORE QUESTIONS. I hate talking about your kind. They think they are above me. They wouldn’t think that when I cast a spell on them that muddled their brain! The whole point of this lecture was to say that you can see me and I can help you.” Jace and I looked at each other dumbfounded. This wasn’t the easiest news to digest. I wished my parents had told me rather than have a warlock covered in swag at a hospital cafeteria. I guess I had no choice but to accept this and believe it. People around us didn’t seem to notice him or us. And my whole life I was able to see other things which everyone played off as imagination. I looked at Jace and he seemed to be coming to the same conclusion. then we both realized Magnus standing there and his proposed help clung to me, pulling me towards him. That’s when we both said at the same time “WHAT IS IT” Magnus looked annoyed “Well if you two would kindly SHUT UP and let me explain without looking at each other for a moment I would tell you. First off I am going to need, the mortal cup, the mortal glass, and third the tear of lost love.” We knew that he meant we had to find it but there was one thing on my mind. “where are we supposed to get these things?” Magnus looks confused for a moment but then his face clears “oh well that’s the um. . . part where you two lovebirds come in, there are at a high school called Idris High. Jace, your cousin Will and his Wife Tessa attend there” Jace took a deep breath and nodded; “ It is pretty simple” Magnus said; “all you two have to do is find the stuff and bring it back and if you choose to quit attending the school then that’s fine but you can choose to keep attending” I didn’t see why we’d want to keep attending and not be with Max, but at the same time if we did this we’d be helping Max; before I was able to say anything Jace blurted “We’ll do it!” oh my what did my idiotic, brilliant stubborn boyfriend do? After we took Max home and I was too depressed to talk to anyone because Jace and I had two choices one let Max die without even trying or go to Idris High and save him; the answer was obvious but I just wanted time to think so I ran into my room with a box of tissues and a tub of ben and Jerry's chocolate chip ice cream and locked my door and started to play terrible things by mayday parade and let the lyrics surround me;

_By the time I was your age, I’d give anything_   
_To fall in love truly, was all I could think_   
_That’s when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_   
_The most beautiful woman, that I’d ever seen_   
_She said, “Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?”_   
_I can’t help but notice, you’re staring at me._   
_I know I shouldn’t say this but I really believe_   
_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_   
_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_   
_Because life can do terrible things._   
_Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink_   
_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_   
_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_   
_Love was a story that couldn't compare._   
_I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_   
_I made you a present with paper and string._   
_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please._   
_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_   
_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_   
_Because life can do terrible things_   
_You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,_   
_That god shows you differently._   
_She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_   
_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._   
_Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,_   
_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_   
_Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees._   
_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_   
_If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose_   
_To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you._   
_I can't bear to see the same happen to you._   
_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_   
_Because life can do terrible things_

By the end of the end of the song I was sobbing. It wasn’t because I was sympathizing with the singer, or feeling bad for myself. It was because of the pain there was. The pain I was trying so hard to lock away. To push deep down and never let it go. But this song, it brought the pain out and now I was drowning in it; I honestly don’t know what I was crying for, whether it be my family's death and me finally allowing myself to cry, or was it Max and I was terrified for him. I had let some of that pain go when I cried with Jace but now I was really letting go. All by myself. Apparently someone heard because through my muffled sobs I heard a faint, tentative knocked on the door. When I got up and clumsily stumbled over to the door wiping my eyes clear of the hot tears, I was expecting Jace or Izzy to be there. Somehow, they were usually the ones who would comfort me. To my shock, it wasn’t, it was little Max and in his little voice he whispered softly almost as if carefully, “ Clary? Are you crying because I’m gonna die?” I paused and glanced down at him, the small boy who was my life. The boy I vowed to protect with my own life. That’s when I realized he wasn’t a little kid anymore. He was facing death and that made him grow up faster than most kids his age. He was fighting a battle where the odds weren’t in his favor. My heart broke not because of the question he had asked me, but because it was true and I was thinking about not doing the one thing that could help him. I also couldn’t face what he was saying. I didn’t want to accept that and I think I still haven’t. I couldn’t let Max know that he was right and I didn’t want him to see my pain so I sighed and said “ No, it’s just a sad song” which was partially true. I was never able to lie to him at least not completely. So instead I pulled Max into my arms and I hugged him. His small frail shape started to tremble in my arms, that was when I felt warm wetness on my shoulder. I pulled away slightly to find Max crying and he whispered “ I don’t want to die Clary. I… I don’t want to leave you! I want to grow up to be like mom and dad, get a cool car, get a girlfriend, get married…” he paused and took in a deep breath. He looked up at me with old eyes full of tears and desperation. At that moment no matter how hard I tried to hold myself together, I couldn’t hold back the tears that now streaked my face. My pain came out, this time in a raw compassion for Max . I couldn’t lose him. I tried to stop but as I fumbled to pull myself together I felt a small clammy hand grab my wrist lightly. I looked up to see Max smiling sadly at me. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks. He pulled me close to him and I cried into his shoulder. This is was what I wanted. Max . And now I knew what I had to do. “ Jace and I will fix everything don’t you worry Max . You’ll live and even get a car and girlfriend.” I said with a small laugh at the end. He shook as he laughed weakly. That’s when I knew there was no going back from this promise; it would last for life. I finally felt a purpose now. Max was my purpose. His life was my meaning and every breath I took after that eternal oath left my mouth was for Max . That promise wasn’t just to keep him alive. No, it was my promise to keep him safe for the rest of my life. And now I knew that. I held him for a good hour till he fell asleep. I placed him on my bed. As I peered at his tiny figure I was finally aboard Jace’s ship. We were going to go and save Max . We were going to Idris High . With my new found loyalty, I turned around and walked out of my room, shutting the door with a soft click.


	4. Cover Story

Clary’s POV  
I couldn’t sleep so instead of wasting my useless time I went into the kitchen to make Max's birthday cake for his party in a week; Alec and I are really the only ones who use the kitchen so our schedules have become more like second nature, really there is only one rule; clean up your own mess before you leave. I got out my bowl and started to get my ingredients; flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, milk, vegetable oil, butter, vanilla extract, and eggs; as I was cracking my eggs I felt two hands slip over my eyes and a voice whisper in my ear “ Guess who” I smiled at myself and said “ oh you’re that cute boy I saw at the cafeteria and asked me out on a date” Jace stiffened “ well that’s someone I am gonna have to kill after this is over” despite myself I laugh and turned to face him; I give a sigh of relief when I turn around to see him smirking at me I laughed and said “Don’t worry I am all yours” I pondered there for a moment and said “ actually I should be the one worried” He chuckled into my hair and murmured “you are my one and only” then his weight shifted and he looked at me with amused eyes “would you like any help or does the chef need to be alone” I gave him a look as if to say Does it look like I want to be alone? And with that we get to work. I got in the rhythm of cracking the eggs when Jace mumbled “so Magnus contacted me and said that we leave the day after Max’s birthday and that he has already made our backup stories” this sparked my curiosity “ what is it?” he smirked “ We’re a popular couple from Brooklyn who left because of how abusive the parents were” I gawked for a moment; “That’s terrible!” he laughed, and I only scowled more “Who was abused out of the two of us?” that made him laugh harder and that was all it took to get my answer, and then I made a vow to get Magnus back for this little backup story of his, but I couldn’t hate him to much because he did say I was popular, and everyone at my school knows for a fact that I am not, so I guess that I couldn’t hate him that much but he would still pay for making me the black sheep of the couple; but before I could plot my sweet revenge Jace started coughing uncontrollably and said “for the good of Max, Magnus is making it mandatory that one of his contacts packs your clothes and if they don’t deem any of your original clothes fit they will buy you a whole new wardrobe” aw (your choice of words) NO this is not happening I growled “give me your phone” he looked at me and wickedly grinned “nope the contact told me what they were going to look for and I have to say I will definitely enjoy this school year” I squealed and hit him as hard as I could in his side but that only made him laugh harder so instead I threw flour at his face and smirked “that’s what you get for acting like an enraged beast!” He gave me the most evil grin possible and then I knew I made a mistake; I started to back up but it was too late, he bursted out running after me and I was lucky to get three feet closer to the door before I was pinned against the wall and out of breath and his face was inches away from mine and I couldn’t stop laughing, there was flour all over our faces and shirts and he said “ Now now Clary, was that really a smart idea to throw flour at me?” I pondered my answers choices a) say no and die of embarrassment but he possibly releases me choice b) keep my pride and say yes and then I am at his mercy… I choose choice c); I looked at him in the sweetest way possible and before he could react I quickly kissed him where he was dumbfounded enough to where I slipped out of his grasp and ran out the doors to Max’s room where the sweet little boy was on his bed inspecting his Star Wars lightsaber and I jumped on his bed and hid behind him so when Jace came in I looked devastated “Max he’s trying to hurt me!” Max looked at Jace with clear frustration “ Jace how could you?” Jace was dumbfounded, clearly oblivious to what I’ve done. “ Max , what did I do?” Max turned bright red “YOU HIT Clary!! now you apologize to her right now!” Jace mumbled his apologies and as Max walked out he hit Jace on the head with his lightsaber and said “ And there’s payback!” and with that he walked out. Jace gave me an annoyed glare “curse Max's stupid uncontrollable crush on you” I giggled and got up and walk to where I was inches from his face and whispered “ I’m sorry, do you forgive me?” Jace smirks “ it depends” then slowly he leaned down to kiss me, at first it was light, but then it deepens his hands tangle through my hair and my hands go around his neck and pull him closer, but before anything went further we heard a shriek “EWWWW! guys don’t do that in my room!” We turn around to find Max's arms crossed frowning expecting us to jump away from each other but all we could do was laugh. I walked out of the room with Jace in tow. We apologized to Max as he climbed onto the bed, dusting flour off it. With that we closed the door and went back to the kitchen. I looked up at Jace and saw sadness lingering there. I reached up and cupped his face in my hands. He peered down at me and smiled but he soon noticed the tears that traced down my face and his eyes widened and worry clouded his face. “ Clary? Are you ok?” I shook my head and looked up at him. “Yeah I just, I want to keep Max forever like this. I want to save him Jace and I don’t know if I have the strength to.” The truth came out finally and it felt good. It had been burdening me since that meet with Magnus . Jace was looking at me now, eyebrows drawn close together and his lips were placed in a thin line. Finally, he nodded and the next thing he said shocked me. “ Clary, I know you’ve been through tough times, and I know you did them alone. I have too. You ever wondered how I ended up with my cousin and the Lightwoods? My mom died in childbirth and my Dad was murdered by a jealous business partner. This happened when I was 7. I lived my life bouncing between foster homes and then finally with the Lightwoods. Eventually my cousin Will found me and took me in for a few years. I finally came back here and now I find my little ‘brother’s dying and a mysterious warlock is sending us on a quest? But I found myself a save haven in this. The eye to this hurricane. You. And if I have to do this, at least I will have you by my side. And you will have me by your side. Whatever you need I’ll be here. And I think,” He took a deep breath and peered into my eyes. “I think we can do this and save Max . But I just need to know, will you do this with me?” I looked at him and my heart lurched. I laughed and smiled at him. “Of course I will Jace Herondale. And yes, we will save Max . Together.” He smiled and hugged me, swallowing me in his warm arms. That’s when I knew everything was going to be ok. I glanced around the room. “Well, we still need to clean up…” He looked at the flour that covered the floor and sighed. “Yeah, let’s do it.” Together we got on our hands and knees and scrubbed at the floor, trying not to make an even bigger mess. If Alec saw this, well, that thought propelled us through the cleaning process. By the time we finished we were exhausted. We walked back to our rooms and when we stopped at mine, Jace looked at me and smiled. “Together we make a pretty good team huh?” I laughed quietly, careful not to wake anyone. “Cleaning yeah but we didn’t monitor the food in the oven and it burned!” It was true we were so busy talking while cleaning that the food burned. “Hey, at least we did it together.” he said grabbing my hand. I smiled. “Yeah, together.” We kissed there and after we broke apart we were both smiling. I turned back and went into my room and fell on my bed, smiling as exhaustion pulled me down and warmth flooded my body, bringing me to a dreamless paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know that one was a bit short AND it was mostly a Clary pov but I will make it up to you!


	5. Packing

Jace POV  
There was a flash, and a high pitch screaming. A blur of shapes and the loud pounding of rain. A blur of dark obsidian hair and the screaming of my name. Danger. Danger was all around us. I had to save her. The rain hit me harder and I tried to run but I fell. There was a flash. And a scream.  
I woke with a start. Sweat clung to me. I took a deep breath and looked out the window next to my bed. It was a dark night, the moon just a sliver in the sky. The stars’ light was shrouded by the thin clouds that filled the sky. There was no breeze and no noises, as if the whole world was holding their breathe, afraid to make a sound. I turned away and lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. It was just a nightmare right?  
The panic still lingered in my chest so I got up and found my phone and a pair of earbuds I always kept handy in my bedside drawer. I plugged the earbuds into my phone and put them in my ears. I opened up my music and put on my playlist of what I called “stress release music” which I label under “FREAK OUT”. Under this playlist were songs that made me forget the world, too drowned out by the singer’s screams. Those artists were Panic! At The Disco and Fall Out Boy. I mostly listened to the albums American Beauty/American Psycho, Save Rock and Roll, and Vices and Virtues. Ask me what the best song out of all of them is? My answer is definite. Irresistible by Fall Out Boy. Why you ask? Because that describes me in one word and that’s the only word needed. Sure, call me vain but it’s the truth and if you can’t accept that then get lost, I’ll just surround myself with people who DO think I’m irresistible.  
I put on that playlist and turned the volume up kinda high. And by kinda I mean three clicks on the up button till the max volume. If I took my earbuds out I would be able to hear the song and be able to make out the words. But I don’t care. Alec always chastises me for it but naturally, that doesn’t stop me. I listened to it for a good hour or so till I got energized enough to pull out my suitcase and start stuffing it with things I might need. And by things I might need I mean everything in this room. I only brought the bare necessities with me here from Will’s place. These things I had put in a list so I would never forget them anywhere I go. Here is that sad list. 

*Clothes (never forget them it makes your life a living *your choice of words*)

* phone and earbuds

* stick like object just in case you run into ducks

* 10 bags of chips in case you get REALLY hungry

* soft comfy pillow so I can sleep anywhere at anytime 

* Chap stick. Hey not all guys have bad lips.

I packed my stuff and smiled at the messy pile of clothes adorned on top with a weird stick thing. I was totally ready to go on this trip with Clary. I finally had something to do that made sense. I hope I didn’t mess this up with Clary. I couldn’t lose her. I needed her whether she knew that or not. With that thought lingering in the back of my head, I zipped up my suitcase and put it by the door. I was ready for the trip but what I wasn’t ready for was the goodbye. How can I say goodbye to Max when he is there dying and I won’t be able to get to him fast enough if something does happen? Can I even gather the strength to say goodbye?  
Clary’s POV  
I was in a dreamless slumber when I felt something freezing run down my back and I shot up to see Izzy with a cup of ice and her stupid smirking face, and I yelled “HEY! it’s saturday I get to sleep in today!” she laughed “Nope not today Jace sent me here to wake you up because you have to meet some magner guy I sighed “yes that’s MAGNUS and he is someone is helping us handle so yeah I have to go” she shrugged and left the room as I got dressed, it was kinda odd that Izzy was so trusting of the matter and didn’t even ask for details. I ended up wearing cutoff jean shorts and a white floral tank top and my white converses and a little bit of makeup and skillfully sauntered downstairs where Jace was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs and met his gaze; he had a look in his eyes that I couldn’t recognize but I am pretty sure it wasn’t disgust. By the time I got down the stairs his arm was around my waist and he murmured “you look beautiful” I smiled and my face and ears became warm; apparently he noticed because he smirked and said “don’t be embarrassed” he gave me a wicked grin and said “save that for Magnus , I can’t wait to see what he has in store for you” I suppressed a shudder and laughed “if it’s that bad I won’t do it” he let out a loud laugh said “you have to it’s MAN-DA-TOR-YYYY” I scowled and said “fine!!!! but I am not talking to you for the rest of the day” he frowned and did an attempt of a puppy face though it wasn’t any good but my heart still melted; “ Ugg fine you’re forgiven but I still hate you” He laughed and hugged me closer as we walked into Starbucks the meeting place for our meeting with Magnus before we get my stupid wardrobe; Magnus saw us and waved a tanned hand and we casually strode over like nothing was wrong and when we got over there immediately it was full of rules and regulations when you got into his house, and I’m pretty sure Jace zoned out because when I asked him if we were ready to leave he flinched and smirked “ I’ve been ready” then suddenly in a cloud of smoke we we’re at Magnus’s apartment which I have to say was nothing short of amazing. It was modern all the way and had an asian twist to it, there was a beautiful fountain, a huge bonsai tree, and pretty much the essence of any person’s dream apartment but before I could marvel further Magnus drug me into a room filled with clothes and then I saw something oh so familiar; it was Izzy; she smirked “Did you honestly think I wasn’t gonna find out about this? Really I mean out of all people Clary you should know this guy” she gestured toward Magnus “I dated this idiot for a month back in middle school” Magnus blushed and then she continued “Let’s just say this is you paying me back for not telling me from the beginning about you and Jace leaving” I nodded and she sighed “this is how this is gonna go, you put on the outfit and Jace, Magnus, and I choose if it is too much, too little, or just right” Jace smirked which made me cringe a little inside but I nodded like nothing was wrong then was pushed behind a curtain where my first outfit appeared it was a dark green ruffled tank top with white cutoff jean shorts and gray toms I walked out and the first thing on my mind was Jace and all he could do was stare; Izzy noticed too and chuckled “well I guess we have three yeses due to the fact that both of the boys in the room are just staring so take that off and I will put it in your suitcase” I nodded and went back into the closet. By the end of the day I had a complete wardrobe for every season of the year and plus some in my luggage which Izzy also made along with my book bag for the school. She even made swimsuits, insisting that going to parties was a great way to get info because I would be in a large group of people but I am pretty sure she was just trying to embarrass me which she was totally succeeding at because she knew how self conscious I was; Jace was obviously enjoying that part because of the stupid grin on his face which made me even more embarrassed so that my the time we left for the car I was completely scarred for life; but all Jace could do was laugh and say “well that was fun we should do that more often” which caused me to pinch his side; he yelped and pinched me on the shoulder though so we’re even.  
Jace POV  
Oh my freaking gosh, am I enjoying my self too much? It’s taking every inch of my being not to kiss her and it’s not helping that she is in a very revealing bathing suit. It is driving me mad; I want to push her into the first closet I see and have my way with her, but before I am successful in doing so she is already changing back into the outfit she came in and getting ready to leave which gives me time to calm down and pull myself together which is a good thing because I probably would have done everything I thought about doing. When she came back out I was completely calm and collected, I grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the street repeating the same words in my mind Calm, cool, and collected; when we got to the car she looked like she was going to die of embarrassment and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to embarrass her even more so I said “well that was fun we should do that more often” and she pinched me so I pinched her back. Even though she was aggravated with me, she still held my hand the whole way home and I made a promise to myself to never let her go.


	6. Birthday Cake

Clary’s POV  
Yesterday was a living nightmare but today was going to be a great day; I am going to finish Max's birthday cake, after that I am going to get him his gift, then I am going to prepare my things for when I leave, and finally tonight Jace and I are breaking the news to them about us leaving; Jace wanted to leave without telling them but Magnus and I voted against it. As I was watching my timer for the cake, the door busted open yielding a screaming Max with Jace close behind chasing after him; quickly Max ran behind me screaming “ Clary, save me!” I giggled and acted like a moving wall making sure to block Jace from Max's path. Jace gave me a wicked grin as if to say I’ll get you later and walked off; Max stayed behind with me and watched the cake with me and said “ Izzy didn’t help you did she?” I laughed “No Max Izzy’s perfectly polished fingers have not touched this cake” he sighed in relief “good because last years cake was a total bust, mom had to by cookies instead” I chuckled under my breath and murmured “ Doesn’t surprise me” then a question pricked my brain “ Max why was Jace chasing you” Max blushed “I stole this crumpled piece of paper from him” He handed me the paper; I waited until Max had left when I opened up the paper; when I opened it up it said:

*Chap stick. Hey not all guys have bad lips

The rest was too smudged to understand.Oh Jace was gonna get it. I smirk and walk down to Jace’s room and knock on his door; quickly he opens the door and grins at me “Yes little red” I smirked back and said “Not all guys have bad lips huh?” He blushed a deep red but then showed that evil grin of his and said “Well if I am going to be a player I have to have soft lips” I laughed and pushed him “ yeah well if you’re going to be a player then I can go out with that guy down the street” I turned to walk away but he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his room and shut the door behind us. I laughed under my breath “Aren’t you supposed to be a player? You wouldn’t want just one girl tethering you down would you?” He smirks and leans down inches from my face “What do you think?” I feel the blush coming on my cheeks but force it down knowing that if I blush it would mean defeat so I kept my face blank and merely said “that’s completely up you” before I could turn to walk away he forcefully leaned down and kissed me; he pushed me against the wall, his hands gripped my waist; my hands curled in his hair; his lips were hot against mine-urgent but gentle, he pulled back to look at me with a grin on his face and all I could say was “Yup, you definitely should bring the chapstick” all he did was laugh and hug me; I wanted this moment to never end.

Jace POV  
I got the paper back. I flattened it out and put it back in the pocket I used to keep it in. That was before Max got it while he was rummaging through my stuff trying to find his comic. So yeah, that’s what happened if you were wondering.  
Anyway, I went and threw myself on my bed. The mattress instantly sucked me in, making me relax. I was done packing, already seen AND kissed Clary, and now I was finally alone to do my own thing and take a deep breathe. The past few months have gone by in a blur, from moving in with Will to hearing about Max and meeting Clary. Everything has gone by so fast and it seems like I didn’t even have a chance to sit and digest it all. I closed my eyes and replayed the events in my head. The angry, painful, happy, and hopeful ones all flooded in at the same time. They pried at my attention, grasping at my inner self. Instead of pushing them aside like I usually do, I welcomed them and processed them. Clary was a given, she was my new need, one I don’t know how I lived without. But she was fragile and hurt like a vase who has already been inflicted cracks and chips upon its once pure surface. Max was my someone I cared about a lot and now he was dying, sinking slowly down a well and each passing second he gets deeper into it and my arm struggles to close the distance and reach him. Now I had to take Clary and gather my courage to go and save Max . Clary was a damaged vase, Max was falling down a dark well, but who was I? Frustration led me to daydream off. The events came and went, hurting and humoring me. After a few hours I felt drained. It was almost Max's party time so I thought I would go and see Max and see if I could be of any help. I was walking down the halls when I saw a figure on the ground shaking. No, I thought. Not again. I ran over to see Max laying there. “ Max !” I screamed. He didn’t respond. I cursed and yelled for help. I lifted him into my arms and just as I got up everyone was around me freaking out. It’s pretty hard to concentrate when everyone is yelling. I ran down the stairs and just as I got to the bottom, the familiar red and blue lights and loud blares filled by vision and hearing. Max was loaded into the ambulance and his parents went in after him. Clary arrived at my side, her face pale and full of sadness and anger. I heard Izzy and Alec get in her car and start to drive to the hospital. We both looked at Max's parents and they looked at us. They turned to Max and when the finally returned their gaze to us it was clear what they wanted us to do. Get the cure for Max . I nodded and with that the doors closed and the ambulance shot away, leaving behind a trail of old leaves, curling sadly in the cold, cracking with each blow to the street. Memories flashed back at me, old daja vu. An ambulance taking away a man with a gunshot wound in the chest. A small boy with no one to comfort him crying in the hospital waiting room. The dread that surrounded him. Not again. I will not be hurt this way again. That picture of my dad being taken from me blurred into Max's frail body. Except this time I will not be that small helpless boy. I wondered before what I was and now I knew as I stood alone in the street with Clary. I was not a cracked vase or someone falling down a well. I was a weapon. A weapon who had lived through battles and felt the pain of the people that fell around it. I was a weapon forged from pain and loss. I was a weapon that was unsheathed for the first time in a long while. I looked at Clary and she peered up at me, sharing the same determination as I did. I would no longer be afraid of the unknown. I walked to my old car, Clary in tow. I got in and she followed. I started the car and drove off in the opposite direction of the hospital, to Magnus's place. One last vow echoed in my head as I rode down the dark streets. I was a weapon that was going to avenge my lost ones by saving a loved one.


	7. Old Friends

Jace POV

I banged on the door as loud as I possibly could and before I could blink Magnus was at the door clearly annoyed “ I don’t think when I said call me anytime day or night that it meant BEFORE you left!” Clary flushed but I didn’t care about what he thought or how he felt at the moment “we’re leaving tonight” all Magnus did was nod and get Clary’s things; he wouldn’t let her bring it home with her because he knew she would switch out the clothes. When Magnus came back he handed Clary her things and told us to meet him at java jones in an hour. We were walking down the road to my car when Clary looked at me with confusion and sadness and said “ what now?” I thought for a moment; should I be realistic and hurt her even more or should I be funny and make her laugh but be completely unrealistic and in the end make her unhappy again, I choose both. I smiled and said “ well you’re going to meet the only biological family I have left so it’s a twist on meeting my parents” She giggled and leaned on me, and while I was holding her whether by accident or the universe wanted me to say it I murmured “I love you “ I have known from the beginning that I was in love with her, but I have never said it out loud; I like the sound of me saying it, I sounded happy for once, and after a while she smiled too and whispered “I love you too” and after a few seconds she looked at me and said “ do you want to know something?” I nodded unsure I really wanted to know, she took a deep breath and said “ you have entwined yourself so deeply into my life that you have become the first and last thing on my mind every day, to be honest, even if I spent the whole day with you i’ll still miss you the second you leave, and in the end I want to be your favorite hello and your hardest goodbye ” at this I smile, not an arrogant butthole smile but a genuine one, a smile usually only Max , Alec, or Izzy could bring out and at that I knew my feelings were real.

 

Clary’s POV

I was beaming, Jace told me he loved me and all through the details that Magnus was telling me where we had to go, what plane to get on what, we had to say I was replaying that moment over and over again in my mind, and then at some point in the middle of the conversation I felt something brush past my and under the table I looked at Jace and he smiled at me and I held his hand for the rest of the day and couldn’t help but smiling for the rest of the day even as we got on the plane. When we were settled on the plane I leaned my head against his shoulder he mumbled “you do realize we’ll be on this plane for 4 ½ days right?” I sighed “yup I know, at least I have you” he smiled and put his chin on my head and slowly I started to fall into blissful oblivion a peaceful sleep came crawling upon me. And the last thing I heard was him singing some lullaby and with that I fell into slumber.

 

_The sky was crystal blue, and not a cloud in the sky; the air was clean and crisp. I looked down, starlight, I saw starlight. I was standing in a soft plain of grass; I looked behind me to see if anyone was watching, there wasn’t anyone for miles so I knelt down and touched it, the starlight rippled, it was like water. I fought the urge to jump in but I couldn’t hold on any longer I dove in, clothes and all, when I surfaced it felt like I was floating on air it was like I was in a fairy tale. Despite myself I laugh, but as I was swimming I look down and see the starlight turning red; blood red, everything in sight is dying, what’s happening? As I was swimming to shore, trying not to swallow the blood I feel something grab me and before I could scream I went under._

 

I shook awake, Jace who was tracing circles in my hand looked at me and his brows raised “Clary are you ok?” I put on the best smile I could trying to act as if nothing happened and what happened in that dream hadn’t freaked me out at all “ I’m fine, i’m uh, just chilly” Jace looked at me and by the expression on his face I knew he knew I was lying and was telling me we’d talk about this later, I nodded and settled back in and leaned back on his shoulder and Jace kept drawing circles in my hand with his fingers until I fell back to sleep again.

 

Jace POV

I was listening to fall out boy when I looked down, Clary’s head fell on my shoulder, I smiled at myself. I would do anything for her; I was daydreaming when someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around to see a blonde girl with deep blue eyes and all I could possibly think was OH MY gosh! It was kealie, I had dated her a couple times because I felt bad for her but then she became controlling, obsessive, crazy even, I broke it off before I moved away but she really didn’t understand what I meant when I said “I’m Done” though I really didn’t care, I had to change all my accounts on social media TEN TIMES before I finally shook her off, but speak of the devil there’s the little psycho herself. She smiled “Hi boyfriend!” I suppressed a shudder “I am not your boyfriend and YOU are NOT my girlfriend I already have a girlfriend and you are not her!” I shook Clary awake “ see this is Clary my GIRL-FRIEND aka not you” Clary smiled and said “Hi” she looked at me clearly confused “Um are you and Jace close friends?” Kealie gave out an annoying high pitched laugh and said “ I’d hardly say that, we’re dating” Kealie paused for a moment “Apparently he was dating you on the side but I don’t judge even if you’re not that pretty” I gave Kealie a glare “NO I am not dating Clary on the side she is my full time PRETTY girlfriend and you’re just some obsessive freak” before kealie could reply I got Clary and our things and moved to the next two open seats and when we were settled Clary looked at me and whispered “ do you want to tell me who that was?” I let out a sigh “ she’s an ex-girlfriend who became obsessive and I thought I wouldn’t have to deal with her anymore but here she is” Clary nodded “So what she said was a lie” I breathed “ yes everything she said was a lie you are the only girl in my life” She smiled and leaned against me and instantly all my troubles melt away as I played with her hair, her perfume filled my senses almost putting into a euphoric state and before I could stop myself I fell into a pleasant slumber. I woke up to something tapping my nose; expecting it to be Clary I smile and open my eyes only to see kealie bending over the seat at me “CRAP, kealie!” I screamed “BACK OFF, wait where’s Clary?” she sighed “Oh don’t worry she’s just using the ladies room, she’s not feeling well” what’s wrong with Clary? there could be a million things wrong with her I had to be alert, ready to get her anything she needs. I snarled at kealie “Go back to your seat or I Will get the flight attendant” she raised her hands in defeat and walked away. After that I waited on the edge of my seat for Clary, and when she finally came back she was pale, that worried me “ Clary is everything ok?” she just looked at me, I knew something was wrong. She shook her head and sighed “ I don’t know, all I know was that after Kealie left I started to feel sick and I’ve been in there for a hour.” everything went silent, until finally she whispered “I don’t know what she’s capable of Jace , I’m scared.” and all she did was lean back in her chair and look straight ahead; Kealie would not get away with whatever she did, I would make sure of that.


	8. New friends

Clary’s POV  
All I know is that I was walking with Jace out of the plane when I felt dizzy and I was starting to fall and Jace’s arms. The world came and collided with me, dragging me down into a cold oblivion. I heard my name being shouted over the calm under my eyelids. Warm hands grabbed me and shook me hard waking me from my half unconscious state. My eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light. “ Clary? Clary?” Huh? what happened? I looked up to see Jace there. His beautiful golden face had worry drawn over his face, lips pressed into a worried line. I shook my head upset that I had caused that look on his face and tried to stand up when I was pushed gently back down by him. “Woah, take it easy. You… You passed out and were unconscious for a good 5 minutes. You really scared me.“ “How had I passed out? All I remember was walking off the plane, Jace .” He nodded grimly and for the first time I saw two hazy looming figures over him. It was a man and woman, no, teens maybe just a few years older than me. The girl had a stunning face with shiny golden high that spilled down her tall curved figure. The boy next to her was tall and well muscled, with a tattoo that ran down his face. They were unnaturally gorgeous and I thought I was still in a dream until Jace saw me looking and smiled shyly. That was unusual, nothing seemed to intimidate Jace this guy must be really ‘bad’. “Yeah, um, this is Rowan and Aelin, they helped me get you over here. They said that Kealie casted a basic fey glamour on you” The girl Aelin looked over at me, piercing me with her blue and gold eyes. She smiled which was either beautiful or mischievous. “Hello, I’m Aelin and this is Rowan , we saw you fall and wanted to help.” Her voice was like silk, smooth and seemed to warm me to the bones. Rowan next to he nodded and said, “Hello, nice to meet you.” His voice was also mysteriously charming and I seemed to almost gravitate to their presence. It was almost scary how perfect they are, I’d have to ask Jace about them later. “Oh, thanks for that I appreciate it.” Aelin smiled and nodded. “So, Clary” she said, her voice dripping down my spine. “Where are you and your pretty boy heading to?” Jace tensed and she laughed. “Don’t worry, I have myself a handsome man already.” She smiled up at Rowan flashing her teeth. He smiled to, the first time I had seen him smile. She obviously admired him and he her. “His cousins house but it seems we are in a dilemma.” I replied finally finding my voice." She laughed a cool brittle laugh and flashed a smile in my direction. “Well that’s fantastic because we have a ride and are more than willing to help.” She drawled. Somehow I felt like I was trapped by a lion. “Really now” Jace said as he helped me up and protectively put an arm around me but I could already see it would be no use even if he had to fight these people. Rowan was almost a head taller than Jace and Aelin just about matched Jace ’s height. They were also well muscled and no doubtedly could knock out Jace in a second. Jace probably knew this too but still kept his arm there. “What happened to you Clary?” Rowan said, the first time he had really talked. “I was um, poisoned by this girl.” Jace held me tighter but seemed to drift off as I mentioned it. Aelin frowned and leaned down to me. She cocked her head to the side and touched my head with her fingers. The touch was light and cool and relief flooded through me. Then I was yanked back and the pain returned. Jace looked furious. “Don’t touch her.” he warned. I went to go say something to him when Aelin strode up to him and snarled, “Hey! Watch it boy. I’m trying to help her so stay out of it.” She growled with an animal intensity and glared at him. “And don’t you ever talk to me again like that, or you’ll have something coming to you and it won’t look pretty, you hear me?” she whispered. Jace was tense beside me, clearly afraid of her. She was scary and mysterious but I longed for her to heal me again. I looked up to see Rowan right there beside her, body tense. She turned to me and smiled. “Shall we continue or would you rather suffer more pain from that poison?” I nodded and she placed her fingers on my brow. Coolness flooded through me and I sighed with relief. Soon, the pain was gone and she withdrew her hand. When I looked at her now I noticed more things I hadn’t before. Her ears were slightly pointed and when she smiled at me her canines were longer than natural. “I don’t know how to thank you.” I said. She saw me staring and smirked. ‘New to the whole paranormal world? What are you, A demi-fae? healer?” I shook my head. “No we are, um, Shadow Hunters.” I replied feeling awkward that we didn’t have fancy pointed ears or unnatural beauty. She frowned and turned to Rowan . “Heard of a ‘Shadow Hunters’ before?” He shook his head. “Never.” “Huh, well, have you heard of faes because that’s what we are.” She flashed her canines and flipped her perfect hair revealing her ears. “Um, that’s cool but we have to go now. Thanks for your help.” Jace said, his voice stiff and bland. He tugged on me. His eyes were locked with Rowan , as if in competition. Aelin studied this curiously and snorted walking away. I was then amazed to see Jace look away, seemingly frustrated by his lose. All of a sudden there came a low growl. A chill curled down my spine. Jace tensed and I turned around simultaneously as Aelin and Rowan did too. About 3 terminals down was a creature of unimaginable horridness. It was large with thick horns splitting out of it’s head. It opened it’s mouth and roared, the people around running and screaming in fear. That’s when I remember what I had read in a story before. Mundanes or regular humans, saw what they wanted to see or only could see. They couldn’t see monsters or anything from the supernatural world. Instead of crazed werewolves they might see a crazy gunman. In the airport, I had no doubt that these people weren’t seeing a monster. The monster turned in our direction and knocked a bunch of seats over, scattering them across the spaces between terminals. Soon, almost everyone was gone and it was just us and the monster. I turned to run when I heard Aelin curse. I looked at her and screamed at her to run but she didn’t seem to hear me. She pulled out from under her cloak a long metal sword. It was as beautiful as it was probably deadly. It gleamed under the fluorescent lights of the airport and sang as she whipped it out from its sheath I hadn’t even seen. How did she get that through security? Rowan too pulled out a weapon, a short curved dagger that reminded be of a slightly less curved scythe. I screamed when I saw the blade and fell to the ground. Jace screamed my name and ran to get me when he got to me I hung on to him. Aelin growled and tore her cloak off, revealing a black suit fit for a warrior. Only then did I realize she was a fighter and she was going to go up against this monster. “Get down, both of you!” She screamed at us. I obliged and Jace reluctantly went down with me, hiding under a booth built into the wall of the airport. From there I could see the monster fast approaching, that’s when Aelin and Rowan let out a battle cry and charged the monster. I thought for sure they were in trouble but they were quicker and stealthier than humanly possible; gosh it susks being mortal. They ran at it and maneuvered around it, hacking with brutal efficiency. Of course it wasn’t humanly possible, they weren’t human. Aelin went to strike the monster in its gruesome legs with her sword when it grew a tentacle out of nowhere and walloped her in the chest, sending her flying into the wall. I screamed again and was relieved to see her get up growling and looking more like an animal than ever. She was resilient I’ll tell you that. Rowan cut off the tentacle but it just grew back. That’s when the monster froze and seemed to choke. Only then did I realize Rowan was choking the air out of it. They had powers too? Aelin strode over to it and set a ball of fire in her hand and threw it at the monster. It shrieked in pain and as she set her blade on fire to hit it, it formed a rock shield around itself and deflected her blow. Rowan didn’t seem to affect it either. That’s when they were starting to get in real trouble. Aelin cursed with great colorfulness and suddenly I felt Jace move next to me. I looked to see him getting out from under the desk. “ Jace !” I screamed almost too afraid for him to be mad at him. “What are you doing?” “Trying to help them.” He said scanning the room. “Can I help you?” I yelled at him. “He turned to me. Yeah but I don’t want to put you in danger.” worry clouded his eyes but I ignored it and replied back, “I’m in.” He told me the plan and I have to admit it wasn’t bad but it had some serious flaws like the fact that all the things he needed were behind the monster when we were in front of it . I agreed to do it because when I glanced at Aelin and Rowan it only seemed to get worse. She was bleeding and Rowan was still trying to hack at it’s tentacle. I went to get in position when he grabbed me and kissed me it was quick and urgent. I kissed him back, fighting the urge to cry. “We are NOT going to die, ok?”he said to me. I nodded and with that I was running to my position. He ran in the other direction. Fear froze my body put I pushed against it and was running to the central desk of the airport. I dodged around the broken chairs and slid into the desk area. One of the computers were broken and I needed to get to the speaker. I reached between the broken pieces, struggling for the mic. I groaned and pushed against the broken monitors in my way. Finally I pushed it off, causing it to crash to the floor. I vaguely notice a cut running down my arm. I grabbed the mic and turned it on. A beep ran through the air. I then lifted it and yelled into it no matter how much it hurt me to yell, “HEY YOU! LEAVE THEM ALONE!” It froze and glanced up and around, clearly confused by how the sound originated throughout the whole entire airport. “YOU SHOULD LOOK BEHIND YOU, JUST A WARNING.” And with that I saw Jace jump down from the rafters, two black cables in his hands sparking with electricity. He yelled and fell on top of the monster, plunging the two cords into the back of it’s neck. Electricity hummed in the air and burning flesh filled my nose. The monster cried out and fell to the floor, it’s rock shield disappearing. Before it could get back up, Aelin yelled for Jace to get off and as he jumped from the monster she sent a wall of pure orange flames right into the monster. It howled one last time before it crumbled into ashes and brew away into nothingness. For a second everything was quiet and active energy still hummed in the air. We all looked at each other and that’s when Jace smiled. Jace , he was alive and didn’t seem hurt. He saw he and his smile seemed to grow. I ran over to him and hugged him ferociously. He laughed and pulled me into his grasp. When we pulled apart I saw Aelin and Rowan looking at each other and they seemed to be having a conversation just by looking at each other. Was that another power they had? Aelin turned toward us and smiled. “Man, we make a good team huh?” Jace said as Aelin and Rowan walked over. “Eh, we were pretty good.” She said with a smirk on her face. Rowan laughed a loud chuckle and soon we were all laughing. “We should start getting out of here and finding a way to your cousins.” Rowan said breaking the laughing mood we were all under. We were about to start walking out of the airport when a voice rose up from behind us. “I think I have that problem solved for you guys.” Aelin and Rowan immediately whirled around and had their weapons drawn and placed in front of them. Jace ran and put his body in from of mine. “Woah woah! Gee-wiz! I try making a cool entrance and I get flashed some weapons.” “Calm down Ragnor, you scared them is all.” Came another voice, high and feminine unlike the other male voice. I peaked around Jace and saw something that didn’t affect me as it might have a few days ago. Two people stood there in front of us except one of them was a male with bright green skin and horns peeking out from on top of his head. He wore a flashy suit and reminded me oddly of Magnus . The other was a woman who had bright blue skin and bleach white hair. She was dressed in scrubs as if she just ran out of a hospital. Aelin looked at them and yelled, “WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?” The green one which was Ragnor sighed and replied simply with “Your ride.” The woman stepped forward and raised her hands in front of her as if in a sign of peace. “My name is Katrina and this is Ragnor. We are good friends of the Magnus Bane and were sent here to help you. We brought an RV as method of transportation to Will Herondale’s place. We weren’t expecting two faes though.” If they were a friend of Magnus we could trust them I suppose. “They are with us, they just saved our lives.” I said to her. She looked skeptical but one look around told her the truth. Us teenagers couldn’t have killed that monster on our own and she seemed to understand that. “Well then, come on we don’t want another monster coming again.” Aelin stepped forward, um, who is this ‘ Will Herondale’?” she said. “He is Jace ’s cousin. We are staying with them during the school year” I told her. “Huh, ok well, can you take us to the school then? What’s your name, Kaltain?” Aelin said addressing Katrina. “Katrina” Katrina said pronouncing every syllable like she was talking to a child. “Ok, Katrina, can you?” Katrina seemed to boil when Ragnor cut in. “Yeah sure, mysterious-cute-person-who-talks-a-lot” he said. At that Rowan growled clearly ready to kill Ragnor but she laughed. “Thanks, mysterious-green-guy-who-dresses-flashy” she laughed. “Well, now that we have all this… settled, let’s get going.” We all ran over to the RV that was parked outside in the parking lot. I smiled, things just couldn’t get more fun than this huh? As everyone piled in, I stopped and turned to Katrina. “Hey can I ask you a question?” “Sure” she said. “What’s up?” I was tempted to say the sky or the possible doom we might have in store with us. Instead I said, “ Magnus told us that the demon hole was shut and that no more monsters walk the Earth but I’m pretty sure that was a demon of some kind.” At that she tensed and turned to me. “I’ll be honest with you, I don’t know. It was supposedly closed for years now but there have been rumors it was opened again and we don’t know by whom. But now we definitely know it’s been opened and the demons are coming into our word quickly. On our way here we ran into three monsters and Ragnor almost died.” I nodded. It was scary that we might be in danger even more now but I guess the only thing to do was be brave. I hopped into the RV to see Rowan , Aelin, and Jace all talking about the take down inside the airport. I got in and sat next to Jace. He put his arms around me and I smiled, happy to be next to him and not have to worry if we’re going to die or not. Aelin saw this and laughed. “OHHHH two love birds here huh?” “Hey, so are you two!” I said to her. She glanced at Rowan and leaned on him "Hey I'm not going to deny it" they looked like they would die for each other which they sorta did today, but the look they gave each other was more intense than anything I’ve ever seen; probably some fae thing. For a few minutes we were quiet and it was clear as we drove off into the busy streets away from newscasters who didn’t give our RV a second glance, that our world was changed now. Well, the world was the same but I guess I was now different. I didn’t see passing civilians I saw potential monsters and angels. Aelin and Rowan started talking about all their battles and they were pretty amazing. Jace listened to them fascinated. We laughed and talked some more but as I looked out of the window of the RV back at the airport that was smoking, I suddenly realized that there was going to be doom looming over us, waiting for us to mess up to fall on us. With that new thought in mind, I shuddered. The next step was to save Max and get into the school but what if we couldn’t? We had one more obstacle in our way now and I wasn’t sure what we were going to do. I decided to focus on the happiness and leaned more into Jace ’s hold. I smiled at our small victory and hoped I would live to feel that same feeling again. It was easy to look forward as the airport was left behind, growing smaller in the distance. I now looked forward into my new future and hoped with all my heart that it would be alright.

Jace POV  
As I stood on Will’s doorstep two things popped into my head. What just happened? and Cheeseburger. I kept replaying the airport action thing we did. I totally felt like a superhero ninja back there. In the ride back Aelin and Rowan had some pretty cool stuff to talk about and I couldn’t help feeling a little jealous at their adventures. Of course they almost die all the time but that’s besides the point. We were dropped off there and I was kinda sad to leave Aelin and Rowan . Crazy right? Especially since Rowan was so intimidating and Aelin was like a fire breathing evil queen. Um, no pun intended. She was also pretty cool though. When we got off Aelin and Rowan waved goodbye to us. But before we could go Aelin pulled Clary aside and whispered something I couldn’t hear into her ear. Clary blushed and ran back to me. I asked her what Aelin had told her but she just shook her head and didn’t tell me. I still wondered if Aelin and Rowan got safely to the school. We ended up getting dropped off on a long road that lead to Will’s house. As we walked down the path we had talked about what happened. I had grabbed Clary’s arm and stopped her. That’s when I had let all my worry loose on her. I had said “ Clary, I’m sorry about not being able to protect you from being poisoned. If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” Her only reply had been “ And then we wouldn’t have met Aelin and Rowan and saved those people from that monster.” With that we kept walking, even though I still felt guilty. We ended up getting to the house and as we stepped up I knew I was going to get it. Of course they knew we were coming but they probably weren’t aware we would come in dirty clothes and tired faces. I rang the doorbell and that’s where I am now. I glanced over at Clary. She was cradling her arm and wincing. “Hey, are you alright?” I asked suddenly worried. “It’s nothing.” she said but the pain in her voice told me otherwise. I gently pried her arm away and looked at it. There was a long cut running down it. “ Clary! What happened?” She grabbed her arm back and sighed. “Getting the mic I had to pry my way through broken computers and one of them cut me.” I suddenly felt so bad. I gently pulled up her arm and kissed it ever so softly .“I’m so sorry, I should have known you were hurt.” She smiled and all of a sudden a large bang shocked us both and we jumped. The door had been thrown open and standing there was no other than my jerk of a cousin Will Herondale. Next to him was ever so lovely Tessa. He smiled wide and opened his arms as if to embrace us. “Welcome travelers to no other that my humble abode!” Tessa hit him and smiled at us. “Please come in, we have already prepared lunch and we can attend to your wounds.” she said gesturing at Clary’s arm. We both nodded and with that, walked through the doorway into our new living space. I tried not to cringe as I thought of the pending doom that lurked in the form or ducks and a blue eyed boy.


	9. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry short chapter

Will POV  
When I opened the door the first thing I saw was my poor cousin Jace looking at a pretty red haired girl with the most obvious bedroom eyes. She didn’t seem to notice but I knew Tessa noticed because when I looked over at her she was blushing madly I chuckled “Welcome travelers to no other than my humble abode” Tessa lightly hit me and ushered them inside so she could tend to their wounds. Once we were in the house I was the first one to speak “So I know your backstory is that you two are a couple” I gave them a wicked grin “but ARE you a couple?” Clary blushed profoundly and gave a shy smile, and Jace laughed under his breath but to my surprise it was Clary who spoke up “To answer your question yes, we are a couple” I grinned at Jace who already knew what I was going to say because he suddenly became oh so concentrated on his phone “ So you don’t mind sharing a bedroom” Clary eyes widened and Tessa hid her face.

 

Clary POV  
I looked at Jace and he bit his lip; “Um no I don’t mind it at all’ Tessa who was beside me tending to my arm let out a relieved sigh, Will grinned, and Jace remained biting his lip, I raised my eyebrows at Jace as if to ask if I said the wrong thing but he smiled and that told me he was ok with it too so I recomposed myself the best I could and settled back down in the couch by Jace . Will grinned again “good because honestly you really didn’t have a choice in the matter because we only have two bedrooms” I really didn’t mind, I actually felt safer with him sleeping in the same room as me. But Jace and I have really never done anything as forward as that. All through dinner I was quite trying not to make eye contact with Will or Tessa I wasn’t embarrassed but it was kinda awkward but by the end of the day I was too tired from the demon we had encountered, and new people to care. I literally fell on the bed and was half asleep when the weight of the bed shifted slowly I flipped over to see Jace on his back and his eyes closed clearly just as tired as I was, I smiled and layed my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around me and I heard him murmur something but it was too late I was slowly fell into a dreamless state as his hand stroked my hair and then I was asleep.

 

Tessa POV  
The next day was just as awkward as yesterday if not more so, we were at the dinner table and literally the only one talking was Will and he picked the absolute worst topics such as the fact that Alec’s cousin’s father had contracted demon pox and died, Clary turned green, then he talked about how he killed this one demon and it guts were like spaghetti and that was what ended Clary and my meal because we were actually eating spaghetti but Jace seemed unfazed if anything he was eating more now than he was at the beginning. By the end of the dinner us girls were half sick and Jace and Will were halfway out the door ready to conjure a bile demon just to kill it but as they were getting out of their seats when a purple cloud of smoke then the one and only Magnus appeared in a White form fitting t-shirt and what seems like VERY tight skinny jeans, light blue high tops, his hair was streaked bleah blonde, and his face was overwhelmed with a smug expression and over bearing amounts of glitter. He smiled at me “Tessa,Will! It's been too long!” I laughed and waved at him “how have the lovebirds been acting?” I smiled “They’ve been delightful but Will on the other hand has been horrid” Will just chuckled and grabbed my waist. Clary ran up to a Magnus and whispered in his ear his face flickered with fear and whispered back, she nodded and ran back to Jace; that had me concerned, what had they said? I wanted to know but I wouldn’t intrude on their conversation, if they wanted to tell us they would which was only fair due to their circumstances. Once Magnus stopped chatting with Jace I asked “how long will you be staying?” he merely said “ I will only be here for an hour then I must leave again” I nodded and let the three be knowing that was why they’d come and went to clean the kitchen.  
Clary’s pov  
“ Magnus when we were coming here” I took a deep breath “We saw a monster, it had tentacles and it’s mouth was like razors, it’s eyes were black, we thought you’d have an idea of what was” Magnus’s eyes went dark, he snapped his fingers and a large book appeared, he started to flip through the pages and stopped after a while and thrusted the book at our faces, there laid a picture of the exact vile creature that we had ran into earlier that day Jace froze and then gave the book a cold glower and snarled “What is it” Magnus sighed “That my friend is a demon, and that only means one thing” he gazed at us for what felt like a hours then finally took a deep breath “someone has opened the portal between the human realm and the demon realm” oh my god, who would do such a thing? I felt Jace tug me towards him, I scooted closer and laid my head on his shoulder and he his arm around me; I was safe.

 

Anonymous POV  
I pulled my cloak over my head, covering my hair. It was cold and brittle and I hated it. I shoved down the complaint and continued to trudge up the hill, slinking along the forest careful to not make a noise in the eerily quiet night. I glanced up at the moon that hung low in the sky. It's waxy glow illuminated the trees around me, turning their appearance into bone-chilling faces. I tuned back to the path in front of me. It wasn't like I could complain anyway, I was trained not to fuss over my mission no matter what. I finally crested the hill and a slow smile spread across my face. I looked down at the quaint cottage and slinked down the hill towards it. I got within range of sight and looked through the window. Inside I saw Clary sitting with a bunch of other people one boy had her in his arms; her head rested on his shoulder and anger grew within me. I growled and then realized what I was doing. I schooled my features and gained the Intel I came for. After a few minutes of close observation, I concluded it was enough and turned around, heading up the hill. I turned around only once to look back at Clary’s new home. I turned back around and adjusted my hood so it hid my face. As I headed back only two things remained in my thoughts, Clary by my side and my master’s approving face. That made the trek back a little more bearable.

Jace POV  
Magnus had left about an hour ago so Clary and I trudged to our room; when she got into the room she practically fell onto the bed yet again and put her arms around her pillow, I walked over and laid down beside her; I wrapped my arms around her. it felt nice even for a short time to know she was safe but I knew that it was only short lived because if someone has really opened the portal to the night walker’s world , then truly we were no longer safe but I would go to the ends of the earth to protect her I loved her, she was my one and only. I looked at her, she had just fell asleep. She looked younger now, at peace; she looked like all the pain on her shoulders had been lifted. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, she stirred and turned over. I held her closer and that’s how I slept for the rest of the night.


	10. Let the Fun Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school. . . DUN DUN DUN!  
> (tiny bit of cousin rivalry)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: I am trying to make the the changes of pov more obvious tell me if underlining helps

Jace pov

_BEEP BEEP!!!!_ Groggily I reached up to turn off my phone and flipped over only to get a mouth full of red hair; Sputtering I push myself out of the bed and stumble over to the dresser to get ready for the first day of school, well, its more of a phase 2 of  **charlies angles.** Yeah. I like that, phase 2 of charlies angles. Smirking to my self I grab a shirt and a pair of jeans and I gander to the bathroom to get dressed realizing that Clary would probably want to get ready in private once she got up. Once I was decent I walk down stairs I see Tessa draped over Will's shoulder whispering something in his ear, smirking I saunter in "Hey you guys really should get a room or I'll be sick" To my surprise he blushes, but that's covered quickly by the overbearing look of smugness on his face "We have a room and a house, but honestly who wouldn't want to see the hottest guy in the world dancing around with nothing but pajamas on?" "Why thank you dear cousin your too kind" he scoffed "I meant me dumb ass" I let out laugh "Ha you, the hottest guy in the world? Nonsense if that's true then mankind is utterly screwed" he glared "oh yeah?" I smirked "yeah!" realizing that this meant we were about to have a vanity battle which I have to say I am pretty damn good at. He started: 

>  
> 
>   **"I wanted to kill the hottest man in the world, but suicides a sin"**
> 
> _"Cold showers don't work if I'm the one in it"_
> 
> **"What do I do when I see the hottest person in the world? I smile and put down the mirror!"**

_"you know there not 7 wonders of the world there are eight, everything else and me "_

"Boys boys, We all know your equally hideous now can we eat I'm starving?" everyone looks up to see Clary wearing a dark green dress with thin straps and gray toms with her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail with a small dark green bow pinned up in the back and I think she had on a little bit of makeup but I can't be sure, Tessa smiles and nod while both Will and I are rendered speechless. Again Tessa was the first one to speak up "perfect it definitely brings out your eyes like we had hoped the popular crowd will definitely except you" She smiles "Good Tessa you look pretty too!" Tessa was wearing a yellow dress with white sandals and he hair in a side braid, I was more concerned with how much skin Clary was showing. I swallowed and spoke up "Um yeah, y-you look nice" _Holy shit did i just stutter?_  Will laughed "Whats the matter Jace, is it a little hot in here?" I rolled my eyes most of my confidence restored, "Yes but that's a personal problem for me, I can't help how hot I am" Clary laughed "Jace that is the most stupid thing I have ever heard" I grinned even more"is it stupid or is it brilliant" "definitely stupid jace" I shrugged "I think its brilliant" she rolled her eyes "Sure it is and I'm princess Leia" she turned to Will and Tessa effectively flipping her hair in my face in the process "Um do you guys eat breakfast here or at the school" Will spoke up "Trust me your not gonna want to eat until lunch" She nodded "Alright so when do we leave for school?" Tessa shot up "Now as soon as I get my bag" she runs off leaving us two alone with Will which is by the way, never a good thing. He smirks "Soooooo how was you two's night?" Clary blushed which would've been cute if I hadn't already had been pissed off at Will "Yeah Gwilym, there were no bugs or anything" I glared as his smirk turned into a mischievous "Just checking" Before I could pummel him Tessa came in with her bag "Okay guys ready lets go" we all headed to the car when Will cooed to Tessa while glancing at me "Tess did you have a good night" her face lit up like a tomato when she whispered something yet again in his ear causing him to silence his outbursts.

Clary pov 

Once we were out of the car immediately howls and whistles were sounded from the jocks of the school, thoroughly earning a scowl from Jace as he tightened his grip around my waist and practically pushed me into the high school before I could even glance at the boys who were looking at me. When we came into the front office to get our schedules I saw a flash of platinum white, I looked up to see if Jace saw it but he was to consumed with the school map that laid below his face;

>  
> 
> "Okay, so the court yard is here, most likely where the cool kids would be sitting, the cafeteria is here, the training room is two doors down from that, we'd definitely have to hang around Tessa, and Will for at least the first week of-"

"Jace" He looked down "Yeah, something wrong" I shook my head smiling "No everything's fine but you kind of look, I don't know, worried" He smiled "yeah I am kind of worried, its just that-" he took a breath "we have to do all these things just to figure out  _how_ to get the stuff to save Max, angle knows how hard it is going to be to  _get_ the stuff" I smiled up at him "hey we'll figure this out, its you and me" he smiled and leaned down before a long wrinkled finger tapped his shoulder, he turned to see and older women with a kind smile "You need your schedules don't you" flushed Jace nodded as she directed him towards the desk as she sat down "Names, please" I smiled "Clarissa Fairchild and Jace Herondale" she looked up "You're related to Will Herondale aren't you" Jace nodded cautiously, clearly confused  "Yes ma'am, is that a problem?" she gave him a hard glare "Don't get the same reputation he does" he nodded again, even more confused than before "Yes ma'am not planning on it" Her stare softened "In that case have a good day and welcome to Idris High" she thrusted to pieces of papers at us an motioned the door allowing us to leave. Once we were in safe distance away from the office Jace murmured "What the hell did my dumb ass of a cousin do now?" I laughed "Nothing worse than you've done, do I need  to mention the little power outage that occurred the _first day_ I met you" he looked at me a mischievous glint in his eye "what power outage?" and continued to walk on to the courtyard, "whats your classes?" I looked down "Demonology with Mr. Starkweather, then I have Arts With a Madam Dorthea, then I have training and to end the day I have culture with a Mr. Blackthorn, you?" He looks down "I have "Demonology with Starkweather, then I have training, both periods actually, then I Downworlders history with a Mr.Garroway" I nodded "So we have Demonology and training together" he shrugs nonchalantly "Guess so." We continued to look at the map when we heard to voices chanting over the crowd 

"HEY BOZOS!"

We turn around to see Aelin and Rowan waving us down from across the court yard, we laughed and waved back as they made their way across towards us laughing the whole time. Once they reached Jace spoke up "hey I thought this was a shadow hunter school?" Rowan shook his head "No actually this is one of the only integrated schools in Idris but it's also the best one, downworlders, shadow hunters, any being that isn't mundane can go here"  I gawked at them "Seriously?" This caused Aelin to laugh "Yeah, seriously though, this is our second year and honestly we love it here, by the way do either of you know what demonology is, I have absolutely no clue" I spoke up trying to be louder over the crowd around us "Yeah thats our first period then I have arts and training, jace has training both periods though" "Cool so I have demonology you two and training with jace and then the rest of our classes are based on controlling our gifts" We all murmured our conformations of the schedules when what felt like forever Rowan spoke up "Hey I think we should start heading to class before the bell-"

 

DING DONGGGGGGG

"SHIT!"We all ran towards the rushing mob of students trying to get to class before the teacher started counting absences. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW CLIFF HANGER!!!! sorry guys!!! I actually have to study for a test tomorrow so this is it for now!
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these comebacks are from instagram posts but I decided to use some of them so I put the link here so you can see them!!!  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/309904018083458481/
> 
> Also here is clarys dress for the first day of school:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/358599189058306279/
> 
> Heres tessa's outfit for school:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/women's+summer+outfit


	11. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys new chapter today, so I might be doing a rowaelin pov comment what you think I should do!!!  
> sorry its been a slow update but I have finals coming up so I've been doing more cramming then writing, but summers coming up so YAY!

Jace Pov

We ran through the mob of students bags hitting us as we passed. My hand gripped Clary's. Rowan and Aelin sped behind us when all of the sudden she stops I turn to look at her realizing her eyes were tearing up I whispered "Clary, Clary look at me, what’s wrong" she ripped her hand from mine and ran. I turned fully around to see where she was going. By the time she was in my view another guy with dark hair with mad curls and slinky arms was holding her while she was sobbing in his arms, anger boiled inside me as I stormed over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt "Who in the HELL do you think you are running up and stealing some other guys girlfriend, HUH, are you fae too? you little asshole I should-" "JACE" I turned to Clary her eyes wide with shock and surprise "Can't you see Clary he's fae he's controlling you-" "HE'S not controlling anything!" she snatched my hands away from his collar "This is Simon remember my best friend that left out of nowhere?" I turned, so _This_ was the guy. Huh, not really anything to worry about at least I don't think there is, "hey man sorry I didn't realize who you are" He continued to glare at me "Yeah you should think of that before you snatch a _vampires_ collar" Clary froze "Vampire, SIMON does that explain why you were gone all these months?" the vampire stared at the ground finding it quite important to stare at his fingers "Y-yea um I was working with someone to find a way where I could come out in sunlight so you know I could still be around, I had to go through the tunnels to get to school this morning so I wouldn't get burned" she gave him a hard stare, "We _Will_ talk about this later but for now we have to head to class, do you know where you’re going?" He nodded eagerly "Yeah Downworlder history" she grunted in response and turned back towards Aelin and Rowan who were standing awkwardly against the wall waiting for them, I had forgotten they were still there "Sorry we got caught up in something, sorry for making you late we should probably head to class" they nodded clearly confused about the transaction that had just occurred "Yeah don't worry the teacher is only doing roll call we checked just now" I nodded as we headed down the hallway and into the classroom trying not to be noticed by the teacher. Quietly us four sat down at an empty table in the back, when Mr. Starkweather speaks up, continually writing on the board, "Cutting it close aren't we?" he turns and smirks at us "We'll count that as a warning, but you should know that I don't except tardiness without a note from a respectable source proving you were interning for them or some other honorable reason, and don't try to glamour a signature, trust me, I check" with that a loud group of groans erupts in the classroom, when I turn to Aelin and Rowan, they are merely smirking like they know something we don't. I have to check on that later. I turn back, my face accidentally brushes the skin on Clary's shoulders which causes her to visibly shiver under my touch smirking I whisper softly in her ear "Sorry, did I _disturb_ you" she turned her gaze over to mine, a blank expression drawn over her face "Yes you did, I am quite interested in the shax demon and its internal organ makeup and I don’t want to miss a single piece of information" I mocked shock and rose my hands up in fake defense "my apologies I'll leave you to it then" smirking she nods at me in defiance to my humor and turns back to the discussion. I turned back to the discussion to see yet again none other than _kealie_ run into the room thrusting a piece of paper in the teacher’s face "I've transferred classes mr. Starkweather" with a roll of his eyes he huffed "Take a seat madam" she nodded and strutted past us with a smirk on her face and sat in the back of the class with some other slutty looking girls, probably fae. Noticeably Clary tenses when she walked by though she didn’t give Kealie the satisfaction of meeting her gaze, steadily she looked ahead as Mr. Starkweather was demonstrating the effect of the shax demon poison. Lightly I touch her shoulder to comfort her, she shakes her head and leans against me “Don’t acknowledge her, that makes her win. So instead I grab her hand and look on at the front of the class when I feel a sheet of paper hit the back of my head, I turn to see Aelin look at me, she mouthed _Is that her?_ I nodded only once not wanting to get anyone else's attention. She nods and takes a long look at Kealie, finally she looks back at us smirking and mouths back _You don’t have anything to worry about we got this_ and with that she starts whispering to Rowan inferring the end of the conversation, I turn back with new found confidence that this year isn’t going to be so bad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx so much for reading guys, seriously tho comment below if I should do a Rowen/Aelin pov!!! :b thanks again!!!!


End file.
